Ne m'aime pas même si je t'aime
by Shaynna
Summary: Harry est seul, seul a partager un lourd secret, seul avec ses pensées plus obscures les unes que les autres. ceci est une fic' qui peut être qualifié de sombre. HP.. vous le verez bien


Bien le bonjour à tous,

Hum, que vais-je vous dire ? que c'est encore une fic' de moi ? bien, ça vous le savez déjà ! que dire de plus ? le titre ? oui le titre, c'est important un titre ! bah il est marqué en dessous (vous savez lire quand même ??) bon il faut que j'arrête le sarcasme moi !

Ce que j'ai a dire concernant cette mini fic : et bien les personnages ne sont pas a moi, et bla bla bla ! on connaît la suite non ? c'est laçant vous trouvez pas ? bref, je vais quand même continuer au cas où, donc les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas non plus ! en fait, les seules choses qui m'appartiennent sont les pensées, les personnalité des personnages pour certains ! donc voilà.

Un rating : le M (je crois que j'adore particulièrement ce rating qui peut choquer les plus jeunes ! je sais je suis méchante ! niark !)

Pour le couple et bien je ne vais pas le mettre en apparent ! sinon ce ne serait pas du jeu ! surtout qu'on apprend qui il est seulement vers la fin alors je ne vais pas gâcher la surprise quand même ??

Résumer : alors là, c'est la colle totale ! j'en ai pas la moindre idée ! donc heu… on va dire que ça se passe lors de la septième année d'étude de Harry, à Pourdlard. Et Harry a un petit secret, mais il ne veut pas que cela se sache… donc voilà !

Petite Note : au départ cette mini fic' (pour ne pas dire OS bien que s'en soit un) n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout destinée a être publié ! je ne voulais pas tout simplement ! bien que je l'adore particulièrement puisque je l'ai écrite pour ma chérie d'amour _**YUKI **_! et oui c'est ça ta surprise pour Noël ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Note bis : très cher lecteurs (comment ça le masculin domine ? c'est pas juste ça !) je tien quand même a dire que vous pouvez la lire, vous n'êtes pas non plus dispenser de me laisser quelques review !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et _**JOYEUX NOËL**_.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ OooOooO ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

NE M'AIME PAS, MÊME SI JE T'AIME…

_La nuit était tombée, et je regardais mes camarades dans mon dortoir, ils dormaient tous, d'un sommeil profond._

Je me levais pour voir leur visage paisible entouré par la pénombre. Et moi j'étais au milieu d'eux, eux qui ne me comprenaient pas. Ne voyaient que ce que je voulais bien leur montrer. Ma face cachée n'était que pour moi ! je leur mentais à longueur de journée sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

Après un rapide tour de ces individus qui n'étaient en fin de compte pour moi que des connaissances… oui des connaissances ! je n'avais pas d'amis véritables, juste des connaissances, des camarades de classe à la rigueur, c'est tout ce qu'ils représentaient pour moi !

Je sortais de ce dortoir qui était trop étouffant pour moi, trop encombré d'êtres trop heureux… sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais habillé, j'avais traversé l'antre des rouges et ors, pour déambuler dans les couloirs noir et vide de monde, passant devant les tableaux de sorciers qui m'étaient pour la plupart inconnu, somnolant dans leur cades délavés, noirci par le temps et plein de poussière… Mais que faisait Rusard, le concierge ? probablement en train de dormir… ou de chasser Peeves… aucune importance !

Je continuais mon chemin, indifférent à tout ce qui m'entourais, ou plutôt… je jetais un coup d'œil de temps en temps à quelques ombres dans un coin, une armure qui grince, une étagère qui craque… des bruits peu commun à la communauté des moldus, mais pourtant, les habitants de Poudlard y étaient depuis longtemps habitué.

Je parcourais poudlard d'un pas léger, presque enfantin, comme si j'étais en territoire conquis. Le château m'avait adopté, je l'avais adopté. C'était ainsi, nous étions deux, seul à se comprendre, sans s'être jamais parlé. Il me protégeait, je le défendais… il me cachait, j'étais près de lui… nous étions deux, seuls êtres si différents et si semblable… un château et un jeune homme en perdition, seuls tout les deux. Nous ne parlions pas, mais pourtant nous nous comprenions. Etrange sensation que d'être ainsi ami avec un bloc de pierre d'un millier d'années. De se sentir si bien en cet endroit lorsque la nuit est tombée.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je m'étais dirigé vers l'un des endroits dont je n'aurais jamais penser remettre les pieds. Mon instinct m'avait guidé vers cette tour maudite. La tour de tout mes cauchemars, celle qui m'empêchait de dormir la nuit, qui m'empêchait de rire le jour, qui m'empêchait d'être aimable, qui me rendait si triste… le début d'un long rêve cauchemardesque, qui ne se termine jamais, qui dure aussi bien le jour que la nuit, cette tour me hantais. Ce n'était pas tant la tour qui m'effrayé mais plus ce qui s'y était produit. Les évènements de cette terrible nuit, que je n'oublierais jamais. Comment pourrais-je oublier ce qui a été perpétrer en cet endroit…

J'avais oublié à quel point cette pièce était déserte, vide de tout, dans mes souvenirs, elle était plus grande, plus brillante, plus décorée… maintenant que je la revois enfin, elle me paraît fade, lugubre, terne, sombre et _sanglante_.

Par la fenêtre ouverte, je voyais le soleil se profiler, sa couleur de sang envahir la pièce, faisant refléter les rares objets brillants. Il m'en donnait mal a la tête, un horrible mal qui me rongeait, je ne pouvais m'en défaire, je n'y arrivais pas…

« Que faites-vous là monsieur Potter ? » fit une voix venant de derrière qui me fit instantanément oublier ce mal qui était mien.

« serait-ce interdit de se promener ici ? » les mots étaient sorti sans que je ne les contrôlent.

Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, tout était arrivé par sa faute, et maintenant je devais le supporter tôt le matin. Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser, juste un instant, juste l'instant d'une éternité. Serait-ce trop lui demander de me laisser ressasser mes sombres pensées.

« aussi tôt le matin, j'en doute ! » fit l'homme en s'approchant.

« ça ne marche pas avec moi. Partez, maintenant ! » ordonnais-je.

« tu as aimé n'est-ce pas ? » continua-t-il.

« partez »

« sinon tu ne serais pas revenu ! » fit-il sans se soucier de mon intervention.

« pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

« es-tu masochiste à se point pour aimer te faire du mal ? » répondit l'autre.

« répondez »

« je n'en ai pas envi » fit-il simplement.

« alors partez »

Et l'homme disparu comme il était apparu, dans la clarté du soleil qui inondait désormais la tour.

Après m'être calmer, je repartais dans les couloirs du château. Bourré de monde, les élèves étant enfin levé. Ne me laissant aucun répit et m'épiant sans aucune gêne.

Je ne faisais attention a aucun d'entre eux, je ne pensais qu'à l'homme. Celui qui était dans la tour, encore une fois. Dans cette foutu tour. Pourquoi tout tournait autour d'elle. Qu'avait-elle de spéciale ?

« Harry ? où étais-tu ? » intervint Hermione, l'une des filles qui est censée être ma meilleur amie. Elle non plus ne me comprend plus depuis ce fameux soir.

« Ha…Harry ? tu es tout pâle, tu ne te sent pas bien ? » essaya-t-elle de nouveau.

Ses paroles ne m'atteignait plus, j'étais comme isolé, seul, les mots qu'elle prononçait coulés sur moi. J'étais comme imperméable à tout ce qui m'entourais. Comme la dernière fois, lorsque j'avais vu l'homme. Pourquoi me faisait-il cet effet là ?

« Harry ? répond moi s'il te plais ! » me supplia-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

« je vais bien Hermione, je vais bien… j'étais juste dans mes pensées » la rassurais-je.

Je remarquais que tout le monde nous regardais, autant les Serdaigles, les Pouffsoufles, les Gryffondors que les Serpentards. Et je pouvais voir dans leur regard qu'ils pensaient tous que quelque chose n'allais pas. Mais je n'allais pas leur dire, non, il fallait que je les conforte dans leur illusion que j'allais bien, que tout était au mieux dans le meilleur des monde, que le petit garçons allais vaincre Voldemort, encore une fois…

« je t'assure Hermione, je vais très bien, je pensais juste à la dissert' de Potion que j'ai oublié de faire » je la regardais avec un air penaud du genre au secours, aide moi.

Le tour était joué, les étudiants retournaient à leurs occupations, pensant que tout allait bien, que leur sauveur allais encore une fois être leur héro. Que le monde vivrait en paix. Mais m'accorderait-on la paix ? à moi ? et voulais-je cette paix ? celle-là même qui m'empêcherais d'être ce que je suis.

Je suivais Hermione en hochant la tête lorsqu'elle faisait une pause pour reprendre sa respiration. Du genre : 'oui je suis d'accord avec toi, Hermione' et tout bas ce qui signifiait en réalité 'oui, je ne t'écoute pas'.

« Harry ? tu m'écoute ? »

« oui, oui, j'étais dans les vapes ! désoler » le tout accompagné d'un petit sourire, son visage s'éclaircit.

« aller viens, sinon on sera en retard en Potion ! déjà que tu n'as pas fait ta dissert' alors imagine un peu la tête de Rogue ! »

« Hermione a raison Harry, pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ce fichu devoir ce matin, surtout que tu étais levé avant tout le monde » intervint mon 'meilleur ami'.

« c'est vrai, Harry ? »

« oui, mais pas de beaucoup »

La discussion s'arrêtait là, je n'entendais plus que le bruit de mes pas et l'habituelle dispute entre Hermione et Ron qui ne représentait plus qu'un bruit de fond.

« Entrer » tonna une voix dernière nous.

Machinalement je tournais la tête, je le vis, lui, l'éternel et cruel professeur de potion. L'être qui me haïssait le plus au monde. Ne me regarde pas… je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Ne me parle pas… je ne pourrais pas te répondre… nos regards se croisent, s'affrontent, aucuns des deux ne veux laisser l'autres gagner… aucun de nous deux ne veux se laisser dompter, jamais il ne verra au delà de ce que je voudrais qu'il voit ! je resterais le fils de James Potter. Seul cela importait réellement. Il ne devait pas savoir… jamais ! mes yeux couleurs émeraude contre ceux, d'un noir profond, de mon professeur. En totale opposition, tout nous éloignaient.

« 30 points en moins Potter, vous ne voyez pas que vous bloquez l'entrée » fit-il sadiquement.

Dans son regard, je voyais bien qu'il jubilait, qu'il croyait avoir gagné. Je le fixais une dernière fois, un dernier défi, avant de tourner les talons. Je sentais son regard me brûler le dos, me suivant jusqu'à ma place, seul au fond de ce cachot.

« maintenant que monsieur Potter nous a fait l'immense honneur de sa présence, nous allons pouvoir passer au cours » je sentais son regard brûlant de haine.

« et comme vous êtes seul pour cet exercice Potter, vous allez vous déplacer à côté de Longdubat » je le voyais sourire, de ce sourire qu'il affectionnait tant. Depuis quand le connaissais-je aussi bien ? aucune idée…

« bien monsieur » ma voix était froide comme du marbre, mais tempérée, il ne pouvait rien me dire. Je pris donc mes affaires et me dirigeais vers le premier rang, à côté de ce cher Neville, cher Neville à qui je ne parlais plus… ce n'était qu'un petit garçon trouillard après tout, un peu comme ce traître de Pettigrow. Pourquoi suis-je comme ça ? je suis devenu si asociale, glacial, inhumain…

Je voyais Neville me faire un petit sourire timide, auquel je ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ? je ne voyais pas trop l'importance de m'entourer d'être tel que eux ! ils ne me comprendraient pas…

Je repartis donc dans ma confrontation avec mon professeur… nos yeux ne se quittaient plus, je ne le vis même pas donner un coup de baguette au tableau.

« écrivez la leçon du jour, il s'agit d'un cour théorique, vous n'aurez qu'a recopier et vous aurez un contrôle à la fin de l'heure pour vérifier si vous avez tout compris »

Bien évidemment il n'y eu aucune protestation, tout le monde savait qu'il était dangereux de discuter avec Rogue.

Il me regardait intensément, tout comme moi je le faisais… je le voyais sourire, il savait que je ne baisserais pas les yeux le premier, et je savais que lui non plus ne le ferais pas…

« Harry, tu devrais peut-être écrire la leçon ? » me suggéra Neville.

Aucune importance pour moi, je n'écoutais même pas ce qu'il me disait, sa voix était comme le murmure du vent contre mes oreilles…

« Harry, tu m'entends ? » insista-t-il.

« oui, je t'entends, je ne suis pas sourd aux dernières nouvelles. » ma voix était cassante, glaciale,… pauvre Neville, je le sentais se rapetisser sur sa chaise, comme lorsque Rogue lui parlait.

_Je suis désoler…_ je ne le dirais jamais, je ne m'excuserais plus… mes yeux étaient toujours posés sur Rogue qui me regardait toujours.

« 10 points en moins Potter, pour interrompre mon cours, et pour irrespect d'un camarade »

Si cela l'amusait de me retirer des points… moi, j'adorais sentir son regard posé sur moi. Même si celui-ci me brûlait tellement il était glacial. Qu'importait pour moi, tant que notre confrontation durait… durait sans fin. Aurais-je un côté masochiste que je ne supposais pas ?

« vous avez tous terminez je suppose ? dans ce cas nous passerons à l'interrogation » sa voix glaciale claquait dans la salle comme un fouet. Il était le dompteur et les élèves les animaux, soumis à sa volonté, seul lui décidait, les autres obéissaient.

Il détacha son regard du mien pour distribuer les questionnaires. Je le suivais des yeux, les rôles étaient inversés…

« monsieur, ce n'est pas sur la leçon d'aujourd'hui ?? » s'exclama un être inférieur, en somme un Griffondor inconscient qui venait de remarquer que les questions portaient sur la fabrications d'une potion d'aiguise méninge que l'on apprenait généralement en 5ème année.

« ai-je préciser que ce serait sur le cours d'aujourd'hui ? 5 points en moins Weasley »

Gagner, je savais qu'il ne nous ferait pas le cadeau de nous interroger sur cette leçon. Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide sur son foutu questionnaire. Que des termes compliqués, des questions sur des potions vu l'année dernière, voir en 5ème année… il le faisait exprès, et les pauvres petits étudiants plongeaient dans son piège à chaque fois… désespérant.

« Harry… tu sais pas… la question 1 ? ça veut dire quoi ? » me demanda Neville, d'une toute petite voix.

_Navrant, non… pire… nous sommes au bord du gouffre… _

« dans quel ordre doit-on mélanger les ingrédients d'une potion de stranglante ? » c'est pourtant anglais ? et un merci Harry, non… trop demandé… arrête de me regarder comme ça…

Stop Rogue, regarde ailleurs, je ne pourrais plus me contrôler si tu continu de me fixer… s'il te plais, arrête… change de personne à persécuter. Juste le temps d'une heure… de répondre à ces fichu questions que tu aimes tant…

Laisse moi répondre à ces questions, car si tu me regarde, je serais obligé de te regarder aussi, la haine s'accumule entre nous… haï moi… juste le temps d'un regard… qui vois tu lorsque tu me regarde ?

Le temps passe à une vitesse inimaginable. La cloche retentit, les élèves râlent… le professeur sourie, sarcastiquement.

« Harry ? tu as réussi le devoir ? franchement je sais pas trop ce que ça va donné, je n'ai répondu qu'à la première page et encore pas toutes les questions… » me fit Ron avec un regard qui en disait long.

En effet, Rogue au lieu de se contenter de nous donner un devoir d'une page avec une dizaine de question nous avait donné un questionnaire d'une dizaine de page… tout a fait son genre.

« non, je ne l'ai pas fait » fis-je avec un léger sourire ironique à la Rogue.

« quoi ?? » Ron et Hermione me regardaient avec un air choqué, avant que le rouquin n'éclate de rire.

« quoi ? » fit-t-elle, « tu trouves ça drôle ? »

« tu n'imagine pas à quel point j'avais envi de le faire ! » rigola-t-il.

Evidemment, il avait envi de le faire mais il ne l'a pas fait. C'est bien du Ron ça.

« et bien, mon pauvre vieux, il va te scalper sur place ! »

« Ron, ce n'est pas drôle ! déjà qu'il n'a pas fait sa dissertation alors si en plus il rend copie blanche ! mais tu as quoi dans la tête Harry ?? » me sermonna-t-elle.

Ma chère Hermione, très chère Hermione quand comprendras-tu qu'il n'y a pas que les copies dans la vie… si seulement tu comprenais ça, au lieu de nous hurler dans les oreilles à chaque fois…

« Potter, restez ! j'ai a vous parler ! » murmura Rogue.

Je vis Ron et Hermione sursauter face à cette apparition impromptu. Tandis que moi, je suivi le cauchemar des cachots.

« que me vouliez vous, monsieur ? » fis-je d'un ton tout a fait moqueur.

« ne jouez pas a ce jeu là avec moi, Potter »

« je ne joue pas monsieur, sinon je l'aurais déjà fait ! »

« 20 points en moins ! vos parents ne vous ont pas appris la politesse Potter ? » fit-il en souriant méchamment.

Quel salop, il veut jouer avec moi, mais moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il me laisse, qu'il continu de me haïr, sans que cela n'aille plus loin… haï moi… juste une haine, une simple haine… puissante… qui ne se termine jamais…

« malheureusement non »

« vous aurez une retenu, pour ne pas avoir fait votre contrôle d'aujourd'hui et pour ne pas m'avoir rendu votre devoir. »

« bien monsieur, ce sera tout ? » fis-je sarcastiquement.

Je le fixais toujours, avec cette lueur dans les yeux… l'a-t-il vu lui aussi ? s'en est-il rendu compte ? je ne sais pas… je n'espère pas… je ne veux pas qu'il sache… il faut que je continu, ne pas me laisser prendre au piège, ne pas me laisser avoir…

« au revoir monsieur. »

Je le laissais là, au milieu de ce couloir sombre, aussi sombre que moi, que nous… les cachots si froids, si humides… si envoûtant.

Je suivais les voix des étudiants se dirigeant vers la grande salle pour prendre leur déjeuné…

« hey, Harry, par ici ! » fit Ron du haut de la table des Gryffondor.

Je serais encore obliger de supporter du monde… pourquoi ne les aimais-je plus ? pourquoi ne les supportais-je plus ?

Lorsque j'avançais, Neville se ratatinait sur place. Je le voyais qui fuyais mon regard… et Hermione s'en aperçu, le regardais avec un air interrogateur. Mais il ne disait rien. Il se terrait dans le silence le plus profond.

« Harry, que c'est-il passé ? »

« quand ça ? » répondis-je innocemment.

« pour commencer avec Rogue tout a l'heure. »

« ho ça, il voulait me donner un rendez-vous, mais j'ai décliner l'offre alors il m'a mis en retenu »

Toute la table était bouche bée face a cette déclaration, étaient-ils réellement abrutis ou le faisaient-ils exprès ? une question intéressante.

« ho Harry arrête de nous mener en bateau, alors ? »

« je ne dis que la stricte et simple vérité ! je ne ment jamais ! » mon air devais faire peur puisque plusieurs de mes camarades reculèrent.

« très bien, même si je ne te crois pas ! et ensuite qu'as-tu fais à Neville ? le pauvre est terrorisé depuis le cours de potion » me demanda-t-elle en mode Sherlock Holmes.

Ne serais-ce pas Rogue qui l'aurait traumatisé ? on ne sais jamais, avec un peu de chance il a peut être pris les regards que nous échangions pour lui ? ou serais-ce moi qui l'aurais réellement traumatisé ?

« qui l'as le plus traumatisé, moi ou Rogue ? » répondis-je.

« qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment Harry ? tu n'es pas comme d'habitude… »

« bon je vais faire un tour… on se revois en cours ! »

« mais… tu n'as rien mangé ! »

« je n'ai pas faim »

_Je meure de faim…_ tout mon corps réclame à manger, mais pourtant je me refusais de toucher la moindre goûte. Je ne le pouvais pas ! c'était trop me demander ! j'étais peut être devenu cet être inhumain mais je n'en étais pas encore au point de perdre tout contrôle ? si ?

Je sentais tout mon corps bouillonner… tout mes sens être en alerte, il fallait que je parte, immédiatement avant de perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas être lâché comme cela au milieu des élèves innocents, je ne pouvais pas leur faire ce que l'on m'avait fait. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Non je ne pouvais pas faire ça a ce château qui avait tant fait pour moi ! je ne pouvais pas perdre le contrôle ici et surtout pas maintenant que j'étais au milieu de tant d'élèves… pas ici… surtout pas… je commençais à perdre le fils de mes propres pensées… je ne savais même plus ce que je faisais… si ce que je faisais je le faisais réellement ou si c'était encore un de ces cauchemars qui me réveillait en pleine nuit… je vais bientôt me réveiller n'est-ce pas ? je vais me réveiller dans mon lit chaud et douillet… trempé de sueur pour m'être tant débattu… Il fallait… il fallait… il fallait que je parte le plus vite possible, que j'aille dans un endroit où personne n'irait !

Seul, je ne voyais pas mes camarades me regarder avec terreur… je continuais mon chemin dans les ténèbres… 

Un seul endroit s'imposait à mon esprit, un seul et unique… celui où tout avait commencé, celui où mon cauchemar avait pris forme… celui où je m'étais perdu… que j'avais tant espéré qu'il ne soit pas réel… illusoire illusion…

_Pardonnez moi…_ qu'étais-je en train de faire ? qui allais-je attaquer ? qui allais être ma première victime si je ne me mettais pas a l'abri ?

_Pardonnez moi…_ je ne voulais pas que tout cela arrive… je ne le voulais pas… tout s'est déroulé contre ma volonté… je vous le jure… je ne le voulais pas… que dis-je ? que suis-je en train de faire ? depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas manger ? n'ais-je pas bu quelque chose ? je le veux de tout mon être… mais pourtant je m'en empêche… il ne faut pas que je craque… pas encore… encore un peu… un tout petit peu… juste une marche ou deux… le temps d'atteindre cette maudite tour… le seul endroit où je ne risque pas d'attaquer quelqu'un…

_Pardonnez moi…_ je ne le voulais pas… il fallait que j'atteigne cette tour de toute urgence… personne ne devait me suivre… s'en serait fini de lui… que personne ne m'approche… que personne ne me suive… non… pitié… je ne voulais que ça arrive…

« tu es revenu… _Harry_ » fit la voix de l'homme.

« non, s'il vous plais… ce n'est pas le moment… je ne peux pas… »

« je le sais… tu dois boire… c'est dans ta nature… accepte le ! » m'ordonna-t-il.

« je ne le veux pas ! vous ne pouvez pas me forcer ! »

« moi ? non… mais ta propre nature te pousse… tu va succomber à cette tentation ! je le sais, n'attend pas plus longtemps, tu te fais du mal pour rien ! »

Je pouvais le sentir sourire, je ne le supportais plus, pourquoi était-il toujours ici ? pourquoi était-il toujours là ? à m'attendre dans l'ombre ?

« non, je ne veux pas… »

« tu n'as pas le choix, tu te sentiras mieux après, tu verras ça fais tant de bien. »

Je pouvais le sentir jouir rien que d'en parler, pourquoi me forçait-il alors que je ne le voulais pas… pourquoi je me suis réfugier ici alors que je savais qu'il serait là ! encore une fois…

« _aidez moi_… »

Ces deux mots m'avaient échappé… je ne les avais pas vu venir… ma bouche s'était ouverte avec sa propre volonté… sans mon consentement.

« je te l'avais dis… tu ne peux pas résister à ton instinct ! tu le veux au plus profond de ton être, je peux le sentir… » il murmura ces paroles tout proche de mon oreille.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'approcher de cet homme… j'avais envi de le tuer, de l'étrangler… de sucer son sang jusqu'à la dernière goûte… je n'en pouvais plus… toute cette pression sur moi…

« s'il vous plais »

Ces paroles étaient comme prononcés par un autre, quelqu'un au fond de moi, qui demandait de l'aide, qui voulait arrêter de souffrir… mais moi je ne voulais pas… je voulais continuer… ne pas m'abaisser à ce niveau…

« tu ne tiendra plus longtemps petit… _accepte_… sinon tu deviendras fou a force de résister! »

Mon regard devint de plus en plus flou… je voyais une lame tranchante… l'homme la saisit… se trancha une veine.

J'étais comme obnubilé par ce liquide rouge qui coulait de son bras, inconsciemment je me léchais les lèvres, rien n'avait plus de valeur a mes yeux que ce liquide à l'odeur de métal.

« tu peux boire si tu veux. » me proposa-t-il tout en sachant que je succomberais à la vue de ce liquide.

Je me jetais presque sur son bras, je me dégoûtais d'être si faible. Dès le moment où ma bouche toucha son sang, je me sentais revivre. Ce liquide coulait directement de son bras à ma gorge… j'en voulais plus, encore plus… que cela ne s'arrête jamais ! j'aimais ce goût dans ma bouge, le goût du sang purificateur. Je suçais son bras pour en avoir encore… encore… et encore…

Au bout d'un moment qui me paru bien trop rapide, l'aristocrate enleva son bras de ma bouche, mes lèvres frôlaient encore sa peau, ma langue passa sur la blessure comme un automatisme.

« c'était bon n'est-ce pas ? » sourie-t-il d'un air supérieur, d'un ton d'où perçait toute son insolence, ses manières bourgeoises se reflétaient dans ses paroles.

« oui » avouais-je sans aucun remord.

Serais-je devenu le monstre que je me refusais d'être ? serais-je devenu cette créature sanguinaire qui traque des proies dans le noir pour pouvoir enfin satisfaire sa soif ?

« tu peux repartir maintenant… »

« attendez… pourquoi m'avez vous fait ça ? »

« t'avoir fait quoi ? »

« m'avoir transformé ? »

« tu ne le sais pas ? »

« non »

« alors cherche… »

Et il disparu. Sans un bruit, sans un mot de plus. Notre première séparation sans que je ne lui en veuille. Etrange sensation… étrange acceptation… qui était-il ? que voulait-il de moi ?

Je me remettais doucement du contre coup de l'affût de sang qui avait d'un coup parcouru mes veines… qui m'avait fait revivre. Je me sentais plus puissant, plus humain et plus étranger à ce monde. Comme si il avait implanté une autre personne en moi, qui n'avait peur de rien ni personne ! comme si je vivais enfin pleinement, que je pouvais enfin être moi ! était-ce ce qu'il voulait dire ? peut être était-ce la cause de ma transformation ?

Il était temps que je sorte de cette antre, elle m'avait comme dominé… oui, je me sentais dominé lorsque j'étais ici. Comme si la présence de l'homme suffisait à m'oppresser.

« Harry… où étais-tu ? » demanda Ron d'un ton inquiet.

« tu es sorti d'un coup, tu étais tout blanc, tu te sent bien… tu es sûr ? » demanda a son tour Hermione.

Ne pouvaient-ils pas me laisser ? juste un instant ? je me sentais si puissant en ce moment que j'aurais pu les broyer sur le champs. D'où me venaient ces envies morbides ?

« je vais très bien, je vous assure, et j'ai mangé, je vous assure que je me sent mieux ! »

_Illusion perfide… _vous ne me comprendraient plus… m'avez-vous compris un jour ? avez-vous vu ce dont j'étais capable ? avez-vous vu à quel point j'avais envi de sang ? que j'aimais ce liquide vital qui coulais dans vos veines ?

J'aimerais tellement partir d'ici, rester dans ma contemplation pendant une éternité… il ne l'était pas…

_Haïr…_ n'étais-je capable que de cela ? vous pourriez en souffrir autant que je souffre ! ne restez pas près de moi… ne m'aimez pas…

« Harry… tu es sûr que tout va bien? » insista Hermione.

Douce Hermione, arrête tout de suite sinon je risquerais de te faire mal. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais capable de ça avant. Maintenant tout m'étais possible… rien d'inaccessible… tu ne devrais pas me parler, tu devrais rester éloigné de moi ! ne pas m'approcher… je sentais ton regard terrorisé penché sur moi, alors pourquoi tu restais ici ? pourquoi rester près de moi ? je sentais que tu savais quelque chose… aurais-tu peur de moi désormais ? aurais-tu perçu mon pouvoir ?

« Ha…Harry ? » m'appela Hermione.

Aurais-tu peur de moi? Je sentais son sang pulser dans ses veines… _regarde moi_ ! plonge tes yeux marron dans les miens ! dis-moi de quel couleurs ils sont ? rouge sang ? vert émeraude ? un mélange de vert et de rouge peut être ?

« Harry, répond moi, s'il te plais ? » Je sentais la peur s'insinuer en elle, une frayeur mortelle.

« quoi ? que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

« dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! je t'en prie ! » Elle pleurait à moitié, je voyais Ron a côté d'elle qui ne comprenait pas grand chose non plus. Je vous l'avais dit… vous ne me connaissaient pas ! vous ne pouvez par conséquent pas me comprendre !

« je vais bien… » prononcé à voix basse, d'une voix glaciale. Je les voyais frissonner. C'était tellement bon, les voir avoir peur, voir la peur s'insinuer en eux.

Aurais-je accepté cette fascination morbide, cette envi du mal, de la peur ? il aurait quand même pu me le dire ! non il ne le pouvait pas… car ça se serait déroulé de toute manière, je n'y pouvais rien.

La sonnerie retenti… ils me jettent un regard, tourne les talons, partent… je les suits.

« Potter, Weasley, Granger, vous êtes en retard ! » fit McGonagall.

« désoler professeur ! » intervint Hermione avant que quiconque n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

Je les voyais, elle et Ron prendre place à une table. Moi, je ne bougeais pas, je voulais voir ce qu'elle dirait. Voir ce qui avait changer chez moi et qui effrayait tant les autres.

« Potter ? allez prendre place ! »

Pour qui se prend-t-elle ? je ne suis pas son chien ! non je voulais la voir s'énerver, juste voir ce que cela donne sur elle, si elle deviendrait rouge, ou bien verte, si elle finirait par me virer ? si elle m'enverrait voir le directeur ? je voulais juste une réaction, simple et violente. Me permettant de voir enfin son vrai visage. De voir la colère qui s'insinuait lentement en elle.

« non, je ne pense pas… pourrais-je m'installer avec des personnes telles que vous ? »

« Potter que vous arrive-t-il ? » je sentais de l'inquiétude dans sa voix, elle vibrait de colère peut-être ? non trop tôt pour cela.

« je me sent bien professeur, je me sent terriblement bien… »

Ma voix était douce, d'une douceur telle que toute la classe restait stupéfaite… je pouvais entendre des « est-ce bien lui ? c'est bien Harry ? », « oui c'est lui, ça fait un moment qu'il est comme ça ! », « il fait son intéressant ! », « pourquoi fait-il ça ? » que des gamins sans aucune importance qui s'occupaient de mes affaires. Il faut que je parte, je ne les supporterais pas très longtemps, il faut que je le vois, juste une fois, une dernière fois. Que nos regards s'entrechoquent, voir lequel de nous deux craquera le premier, serais-ce moi ? serait-ce lui ? j'aimais tant la façon dont il me haïssait, cela en devenait risible et tellement excitant, j'aimais tant son regard brûlant plongé dans le mien… aurait-il peur si il me croisait dans les couloirs un soir ? de voir mon regard briller ? me voir tel que j'étais réellement ? dans toute ma splendeur ! je n'attendais que ça, le revoir enfin. L'attente d'une confrontation…

« Potter, allez chez le directeur, a parement vous n'allez pas bien du tout ! »

Avait-elle raison ? pourtant je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie ! allais-je pouvoir supporter le regard du directeur ? allait-il supporter le mien ! rempli de culpabilité, non pas de culpabilité mais remplit de haine, de vengeance, de douleur… allait-il voir que quelque chose n'allait pas ? allait-il savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans son propre château ? qu'un homme se promenait et apparaissait quand bon lui semblait ? qu'importe ceci n'était pas mes affaires.

Je quittais donc la salle de ma chef de maison, sans aucun regard en arrière, je n'en avais que faire, rien ne comptait pour le moment, j'avais tellement changé et pourtant personne ne s'avait ce qu'il s'était passé !

« ne devriez vous pas être en cour Potter ? »

Merveilleux, il fallait que je tombe sur l'homme le plus haï de tout Poudlard. Il me regardait encore de ses magnifiques yeux noirs…

« je vais chez le directeur, monsieur » je le fixais intensément, je le voyais cillé l'espace d'un moment, puis redevenir normal, qu'avait-il pensé l'espace d'un instant ? qu'avait-il vu ? ce n'était pas possible, il ne devait pas savoir ! jamais !

« je vais vous y accompagner dans ce cas, je dois m'y rendre également ! »

Brillant, pourquoi le destin d'acharne-t-il ainsi sur moi ? ne pourrais-je pas rester tel que je suis dans que personne n'intervienne ? apparemment non !

« si vous y tenez monsieur ! » je le regardais avec défi, je ne m'en lasserais jamais, de faire passer toute cette haine en lui, pour qu'il me haïsse encore plus !

Bizarrement, le chemin qui nous séparait du bureau du vieux chnoque m'avais paru particulièrement court, évidemment faire ce chemin avec la chauve souris du château y était probablement pour quelque chose !

« Harry ? Severus ? qu'est-ce qui vous emmène dans mon humble bureau, surtout que vous n'avez pas cours ensemble ce me semble ? » questionna Dumbledore assis derrière son bureau. Il arborait encore son sourire bienveillant qui me donnait envi de vomir.

« j'ai rencontré Potter dans les couloirs menant à votre bureau Albus, et apparemment il s'est fait renvoyer par le professeur McGonagall ! » répondit mon tortionnaire personnel.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il croit que je n'étais qu'un gamin immature ? peut être parce que c'est l'image que je voulais qu'il conserve de moi ? qu'importe… j'aimais le voir sortir de ses gons.

« quel est la raison de ce renvoi Harry ? »

Il me parlait en me regardant dans les yeux, je le voyait enfin, tout ce qu'il pensait de moi, réellement, allait-il lire dans mon esprit ? allait-il voir a quel point j'étais seul ? a quel point l'amour que j'éprouvais me rongeais ? a quel point je voulais qu'il me haïsse ?

« Harry ? tu es toujours avec nous ? » fit-il gentiment. Il n'avait rien vu… rien vu des émotions qui me tourmentaient. Rien vu de la folie qui me hantait.

« rien ! je ne voulais juste pas m'assoire ! c'est tout ! » je voulais voir de la haine dans son regard ! je n'ai eu que de l'inquiétude ! mais je ne te le dirais pas Dumbledore ! tu ne sauras pas ce que je pense… jamais !

« vous n'êtes qu'un gamin arrogent comme votre père ! je vous l'ai répété tout au long de ces 6 dernières années Dumbledore, ce garçon est exactement comme son père ! » intervint Rogue.

Que j'avais envi de le tuer à ce moment précis… ou bien non, le laisser pour le torturer encore et encore, pour qu'il me torture également… qu'il voit dans mon âme, que lorsqu'il me torture il me fait du bien…

« Harry, tu vas bien ? je te sent distant depuis un certain temps » continua Dumbledore sans se soucier de l'intervention du maître des potions.

« non, tout va bien ! quand sera la bataille final ? »

Je savais que je m'aventurais sur une pente glissante en demandant ça ! mais quoi d'autre aurait pu justifié le fait que j'étais distant ?

« oui, je comprend que cela te perturbe ! »

Non cela ne me perturbe pas, cela a plutôt tendance à m'attirer, la fin est proche Voldemort, l'un de nous va mourir ! ou peut être les deux ? qu'importe…

« oui, je ne voudrais pas que les autres le sachent ! vous comprenez directeur ! » fis-je d'un ton doucereux.

Je ne pouvais décidément pas lui dire que j'attendais ce moment depuis ce qui s'est passé dans cette tour, alors que j'étais sous sa protection ! Dumbledore vous m'avez abandonné, je ne vous ferais pas faux bon mais sachez que vous m'avez dore et déjà perdu ! turais-je Voldemort pour vous ?

« bien sur mon enfant ! elle aura lieu demain soir ! l'aurais-tu oublié ? »

Non je ne l'avais pas oublié, je ne faisais que d'y penser, encore et encore… sans discontinu ! pendant que les autres dormaient et que moi, je ne pouvais pas, l'impossibilité de dormir engendre de grandes choses Dumbledore, vous ne pouviez pas savoir a quel point il était dangereux de me laisser me balader dans cette partie du château ! vous m'aviez quasiment poussé dans ses bras… vous ne saviez pas qu'il était là, tapi dans l'ombre, à m'attendre nuits et jours ! a attendre que je vienne enfin. Qu'il prenne possession de moi !

« non je ne l'ai pas oublié, je voulais juste en être sûr ! »

« bien, tu peux partir maintenant »

Je n'avais pas l'intention de resté ! je vais plutôt retourner dans cette maudite tour pour vous maudire à votre tour Dumbledore… sait-on qui sont nos amis et nos ennemis en temps de guerre ? faites attention !

Pourquoi étais-je si différent ? pourquoi voulais-je me venger pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas au courant ? inconsciemment je le voulais plus que tout ! me venger ! que tout le monde me haïsse avant que je ne le tue…

Auront-ils peur de moi une fois Voldemort mort ? auront-il envi de me voir mort à mon tour ?

Je m'étais engouffré dans la tour, seul, sans personne, je revoyais encore ce qu'il s'y était passé, voudrais-je avoir encore ces images en têtes ? avais-je une volonté de me faire souffrir au point de me répéter les actes qu'il avait commis dans cette même tour ? de savoir a quel point je soufrais aujourd'hui encore ?

« tu es encore là ? décidemment, je crois que tu commence à m'aimer ! » l'homme était allongé dans le lit… celui-là même qui lui avait servi pour me faire mal.

« ne prenez pas vos rêves pour la réalité ! »

Je sentais la peur s'engouffrer en moi, je le voyais se lever comme au ralenti, je revoyais la scène se passer sous mes yeux, ce même soir, un an plus tôt où il m'avait transformé… je ne pouvais plus voir, ma vue se brouillais encore…

_Etre détestable…_il s'approchait de plus en plus de moi, comme la dernière fois, je pouvais sentir son odeur, le sang métallique qui bouillait dans ses veines… il m'attrapait les bras, et je ne pouvait bouger, comme traumatisé, dompter par sa simple présence, je ne pouvais rien faire ! il était mon maître… j'étais soumis à lui !

_Etre puissant…_il me collait au mur, j'étais de plus en plus aplatit par sa prestance, il était le maître des lieux, il faisait ce qu'il voulait de moi, et je le laissais faire… non s'il vous plais… laissez moi… continu… je ne sais plus… le voulais-je ? qu'il recommence ? ou qu'il arrête ? il passait ses mains sur mon corps, m'enlevant tout d'abord ma chemise d'un noir profond… -- la couleur de mon âme ? - depuis quand aimais-je les couleurs si sombre ? ses doigts frôlaient ma peau blanche, me caressait, je pouvais le sentir qui jubilais déjà, rien qu'à me voir soumis a lui ! je ne pouvais rien… rien faire face à lui… je lui appartenais déjà ! il avait fait de moi ce que j'étais maintenant ! _un vampire_ assoiffé de sang !

_Etre tentant…_ses doigts jouaient sur mon torse, il s'amusait a faire passer ses mains sur les endroits les plus sensibles de mon corps, passant de la simple et douce caresse à la caresse plus prononcée, plus appuyé, plus excitante… je n'étais que gémissement sous ses doigts habiles… ma chemise fini par tombée par terre, mon torse touchait le mur, il était collé à lui, l'homme collait son torse au mien, il était encore totalement habillé, je savais que je ne devais pas le touché, même si la tentation était plus que forte… je ne devais pas ! je ne devais pas succombé ! je n'en avais pas le droit ! mon cœur était déjà pris ! mon âme lui appartenait ! le cœur ne comptait pas !

_Etre aimable…_il continuait de faire passer ses mains sur mon corps en descendant de plus en plus bas, toujours plus bas… il me défit mon pantalon, passa l'une de ses mains dedans, pour enfin me toucher… ce que c'était bon de le sentir… il paraissait si doux… _illusion…_

_Domination…_mon pantalon et mon boxer suivirent bientôt ma chemise, je me retrouvais nu devant son regard inquisiteur… j'étais à son entière disposition… il pouvait me posséder à n'importe quel moment, j'étais à lui… entièrement à lui… je sentais sa soif irradier… ses dents pousser… je le voyais tel qu'il était… le seigneur des vampires !

_Maître…_ses yeux étaient d'un rouge sang… sa soif était donc immense… et j'étais son repas, je le sentais… cela me rebutais mais je ne pouvais me défaire… je ne pouvais qu'accepter ! j'étais à lui l'espace d'une nuit ! ma dernière en tant qu'être esclave d'une prophétie ! il me regardait droit dans les yeux, je sentais son désir, son envi de me posséder… mais il faisait duré, duré encore cette attente, le moment où il serait enfin en moi ! il était le sadique et j'étais le masochiste… l'un ne peut exister sans l'autre… chacun son rôle… le mien était le soumis… pour une nuit ! plongé dans mes pensées je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'était déshabillé, il était tel… puissant, fort, habile, intelligent,… tel un seigneur dans toute son intimité… et j'allais lui appartenir, il allait encore enfoncer ses croc dans ma chaire… allait-il encore me faire souffrir ? ou allais-je ressentir un plaisir intense ?

_Préliminaire…_il enfonça un doigt en moi, allait-il le faire doucement cette fois ? je le sentais bouger, doucement en moi… allant et venant à l'intérieur… pas désagréable… juste inconfortable, je sentis un autre doigt s'incrusté dans mon intimité, il continuait de bouger en moi, d'aller de plus en plus profondément, un troisième ? oui, je ne compte plus, bon sang,… je sent un plaisir m'envahir,… puis me quitter… revenir… repartir… quand arrêtera-t-il de jouer avec moi ? je n'en peux plus ! va y ! continu… non arrête… je ne sais plus quoi penser… tout s'arrête finalement sans que je n'ai ouvert la bouche… 

_Acte charnel…_il me souleva… je sentait mes pieds quitter terre, je me raccrochait donc à la première chose qui était devant moi, c'est-à-dire lui, je plaçais mes jambes autour de sa taille, il me sourie d'un air conquérant… il avait gagner… je ne lui résisterais pas… il me soulevait encore un peu, suffisamment pour que je sente son désir contre le haut de ma cuisse, mon dieu… j'avais oublié à quel point il était gros… à quel point j'avais souffert… il me plaça devant son sexe en érection et me fit glisser tout contre pour se plonger en moi… dieu que ça faisait mal… pour un vampire alors pour un être humain je n'ose même pas l'imaginer… il attendit quelques minutes avant de commencer des vas et viens en moi, sans discontinuer… touchant ma prostate, chaque coup me faisait entre apercevoir l'enfer d'un peu plus près. Je souffrait mais cela me faisait tant de bien ! c'était si bon…

_Mord moi…_je sentais une autre envie grandissante en lui, aussi forte que celle qui le poussait à l'intérieur de moi, je le sentais se retenir… il n'était pas complet… je sentais sa soif autant que je sentais la mienne montée en flèche… ne t'arrête pas… depuis quand je le tutoyais ? aucune importance, tout mon être réclame cette morsure… mord moi… encore une fois…

« _mord moi…_ » je le suppliais sans même m'en rendre compte, son envie passait avant la mienne, je voulais qu'il soit rassasier, qu'il me possède complètement et totalement autant que je voulais que cela s'arrête… deux envies complètement et irrémédiablement opposées…

Il accédât finalement à ma requête… et plongea ses crocs dans ma carotide… le sang d'un vampire n'est-il pas empoisonné ? il faut croire que ce ne sont que des présupposés… hummm mord moi encore… plus fort, plus profondément, encore…

Il était en parfaite coordination entre son corps et les lèvres, c'était comme une danse macabre dans laquelle j'étais l'acteur principal… je voyais rouge, je voulais du sang… son sang…

_Partage…_Je me sentais bien… malgré un mal certain, je me sentais bien, mais j'avais soif, je voulais boire, je savais qu'il le sentait comme j'avais senti qu'il voulait boire… il me tendit son cou, je plongeais à mon tour dans ce liquide si chère à nom cœur… j'aimais boire son sang presque autant qu'il n'aimait le mien… qui était-il en fait ? je n'ai jamais vu son visage… juste son corps et ses yeux… mais pas son visage…

Je m'endormais ainsi, après être rassasier… enfin… je m'endormais… pour la première fois depuis un ans, je pouvais dormir en paix, sans craindre d'avoir un cauchemar… il était près de moi et veillait sur moi.

_Je me réveillais à l'aube, il n'était plus là, il était parti…un mot traînait sur le lit, à la place qu'il aurait du occuper, sur lequel était inscrit quelques mots : merci pour cette nuit… nous nous reverrons très bientôt ! adieu._

Je sortais de la tour pour me rendre à la grande salle, pour une fois, je me sentais de bonne humeur… avais-je oublié que ce soir je mourrais ou que je tuerais ? non, bien sûr que non, je ne l'avais pas oublié…

« Harry, où as-tu passé la nuit ? on ne t'a pas vu, » demanda Ron, d'un ton morose.

« j'étais très occupé, et toi ? belle journée n'est-ce pas ? »

« tu te sent bien Harry ? » intervint Hermione.

« t'en as pas mare de répéter toujours la même phrase ? et puis je trouve que c'est une belle journée pour mourir pas vous ? » répliquais-je avec un sourire morbide.

« tu sais que tu me fais peur là ? » Je voyais Ron repousser son repas d'un air écoeuré, ne voulant plus rien avaler, ne pouvant plus rien avaler. Ce spectacle était délectable.

« vraiment ? pourtant j'en suis convaincu »

« monsieur Potter, si vous êtes suicidaire cela ne regarde que vous, mais il y a des âmes sensibles ici ! » intervint Rogue sarcastique.

Le sarcasme dès le matin, ça lui va bien, tien !

« vous parlez de qui ? de vous ? »

« Potter, je n'accepterais pas de remarque de votre part ! et je parlais plutôt de vos condisciple dont je crois sincèrement que vous avez coupé l'appétit »

« quel dommage ! n'ai-je pas le droit d'être de bonne humeur monsieur ? » répondis-je insolemment. Juste pour qu'il reste encore un peu… juste pour que nos regards se combattent encore un peu… juste pour que l'animosité reste encore présente…

« vous pouvez l'être bien sûr, mais je crois que cela dérange fortement vos amis ! » fit-il avant de s'en aller, non sans un regard emplit de haine pour moi.

Je n'ai pas d'amis monsieur… ces mots resterons pour moi ! je ne le dirais jamais… vous ne le saurez pas… comme personne d'autre… la bataille va bientôt avoir lieu, n'ai-je pas le droit d'être moi-même pour une fois ? pourquoi toujours cacher ma nature ?

Plus le temps passait, plus je voyais mes camarades être anxieux, c'était étrange de les voir tous en train de stresser comme si ils allaient passer une épreuve dont le seul résultat sera leur survit ou leur mort ! moi, ça me fait rire… je ne pouvais pas imaginer à quel point une bataille pouvais changer tant de chose, tant de personnes… il suffisait de regarder les Serpentards, combien d'entre eux avaient changé de camps ? combien d'entre eux étaient devenu de vrai petits guerrier pour la lumière ? la moitié je dirais ! peut être un peu moins, peut être un peu plus… qu'importe, ils se battrons ce soir contre d'anciens camarades, d'anciens amis, des parents peut être ? … il vaut mieux ne s'attacher à personne si on doit les affronter un jour.

D'un coup, les alarmes du château s'enclenchèrent, les mangemorts avaient pénétrés le château, tout le monde devait donc se diriger dans la grande salle, c'était là qu'aurait lieu le combat final.

Tout le château était en effervescence, les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années paniquaient , les quatrièmes et cinquièmes essayaient de les guider dans les passages secrets pour les emmener à l'extérieur, en sécurité ; les sixièmes et septièmes se rendaient à la grande salle pour aider au combat. Tel était le plan de Dumbledore. Tout devait se passer comme cela, mais comme dans tout les plans, il y avait toujours une faille dans le système. Toujours une faille. Les premières années couraient en tout sens, les secondes années n'étaient pas mieux, les troisièmes se cachaient derrières des armures, les quatrièmes et cinquièmes essayaient de les rassembler. Les sixièmes donnaient un coup de main pour les retrouver, les septièmes avaient déjà leur baguette de sorti. C'était le désastre le plus total, la pagaille la plus gigantesque que je n'eu jamais vu. Tout était désordonné. Une panique sans nom avait pris place dans le cœur de chacun, je le sentais, je sentais leur peur atroce, tel un _effroyable jardin_… les professeurs essayaient sans succès de calmer les plus jeunes, Dumbledore était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Rusard tenait ouvert l'un des passage secret menant dans la cave de Honeyduck. Tout était parfait pour une bataille réussie, la peur était déjà au rendez-vous. J'aimais cette peur qui les surpassaient. C'en était délectable.

Au bout de plus de 10 minutes, les premières et deuxièmes années avaient enfin fuit. Mais les portes du château s'ouvrirent d'un coup, laissant apparaître un homme au cheveux blond, long, il était d'une splendeur éblouissante malgré qu'il avait le visage ruisselant de sang. Il était là, tel un aristocrate, avec son charisme naturel, tout de noir vêtu. C'étais lui, je l'aurais reconnu n'importe où, sa prestance était telle que je ne pouvais l'oublié, je sentais son odeur de sang métallique… cela ne pouvait être que lui ! le vampire responsable de mon état actuel ! était-il ici en ennemi ou bien en ami ?

« je suis le Comte Dorian McFloy, Vampire de mon Etat, chef suprême des Vampires. Egalement connu, dans votre monde, sous le nom de Lucius Malfoy ! je suis ici pour vous aider » fit-il avec un sourire a faire froid dans le dos.

Que voulait-il réellement ? nous aider à mourir ou à vaincre ? tout pouvait être mal interpréter avec lui, je ne le connaissais que trop bien pour savoir que ses paroles avaient un double sens.

« que faites-vous ici ? » fis-je en me dévoilant enfin.

« je viens de l'énoncé petit ! » répondit-il en se rapprochant de moi, toujours plus prêt. Se collant contre mon corps.

« la véritable raison ! je ne veux pas un discourt édulcoré sans aucune indication réel !tu es venu nous aider à mourir ou à vaincre ? »

« très bien vu ! je vois que tu as appris à réfléchir entre temps ! tu pourrais faire un très bon mage noir tu sais ? »

Je sentais plus que je ne voyais mes camarades me regarder avec une lueur de peur, il leur insufflait déjà un doute alors que la bataille n'avait pas encore commencé, que voulait-il au juste ?

Ma réflexion ne pouvais aller plus loin du fait de l'arrivée imminente des mangemorts guidés par Voldemort en personne, je le revoyais enfin, depuis tant de temps je revoyais le meurtrier de mes parents… celui qui avait gâcher ma vie… et qui venait ici pour se faire tuer !

La réorganisation devait se faire vite, devant moi trônait Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps… de tout les temps… un peu exagéré, comment pourrait-on dire qu'il est le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps si nous n'avons pas encore vécu assez longtemps pour voir si il n'y aura pas un mage noir encore pire que lui ? le passé nous a appris que les tirants succèdent aux tirants… et qu'ils sont de pire en pire. Regardez Grindelwald, un mage noir réputé pour être le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps à son époque, réputé imbattable, qui lui a succédé ? Voldemort… qui est encore pire que lui, alors qui lui succèdera ?

Je voyais déjà les mangemorts torturer des élèves, des membres de l'ordre du phénix se faire laminer, les sorts qui fusaient dans tout sens, et moi qui étais au milieu de tout je me faisais protéger par tout le monde, bien sûr j'étais le seul à pouvoir battre Voldemort, il ne fallait tout de même pas que je meurs avant ? non ?

Il était là, a seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Sa baguette prête, c'était comme si tout autour de nous s'était arrêté, tout se déroulait au ralenti, un sort, un deuxième puis un troisième… je les voyais qui filaient vers moi, ils avançaient à une vitesse folle, me faisant perdre la tête, je vis à ma gauche Dorian, ou plutôt Lucius, le Vampire qui se battait contre un mangemort, j'aurais peut être du le croire, il n'était peut être pas si néfaste que ça, pour un vampire ! mais sait-on jamais ce que pense un vampire.

Voldemort n'était concentré que sur moi, les sorts qui fusaient en sa direction étaient évincés par ses mangemorts ou par ses propres sorts de protections. Il était puissant, je pouvais le sentir, mais moi aussi je l'étais. Tant qu'il y avait l'homme, je pouvais l'appelé par son prénom maintenant ? oui ? Dorian ou Lucius ? qu'importe son prénom… j'aimais bien ce nom… tant qu'il était près de moi, rien ne pouvait m'arriver je le sentais, il me protègerait, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais pour moi il était immortel !

Un sort, un éclaire de lumière blanche… le tout dirigé sur moi, un pas de côté, je l'avais évité, évité la mort. Un autre que je n'avais pas vu profilait à l'horizon, il filait vers moi, je ne le vit que trop tard, Dorian le pris pour moi. Rage… haine… douleur… mon âme cri…

« pourquoi ? » ce simple mot glisse hors de ma bouche, une incompréhension, une désillusion, il venait de mourir ? était-il mort ? mon âme souffrait tellement, je croyais qu'il était immortel !

« tu vas me le payer Voldemort ! »

Ma rage était telle que mon aura illuminait toute la pièce, une couleur verte émeraude et rouge sang mélangée, mon aura m'étouffait moi même, je ne pouvais plus respirer tellement qu'elle m'oppressait, je ne pouvais plus tenir il fallait que je lâche de mon pouvoir, il fusait dans l'air, se dirigeait vers Voldemort à la vitesse de l'éclaire.

Un éclat noir, Voldemort tombe au ralenti. Je ne sentais plus sa vie, ma cicatrice me brûlait atrocement puis plus rien. Je la sentais se résorber sur elle même.

_Dorian…_ce seul nom me venais en tête, je courrais vers lui, m'approchant de plus en plus près.

« répond moi ! s'il te plais » je le suppliais, il m'avait transformé mais moi, je ne lui en voulais plus. En fin de compte il m'avait tout donné.

« _Harry_ » il me regardait en souriant ironiquement.

« ne me laisse pas… je ne veux pas que tu me laisse ! tu ne peux pas ! personne ne me comprend ici ! je suis seul ! tu étais le seul qui me comprenais réellement ! à me faire vivre ! » scandais-je.

« tu sais bien que c'est faut ! »

« non ! je t'interdis de mourir ! je t'aime » ces mots m'avaient échappé, je n'avais pas pu les empêchés de sortir.

« _ne m'aime pas… même si je t'aime…_ » ce fut les dernière mot que j'entendais de sa bouche, il se tairait à jamais, son corps disparaissait peu à peu… emporté par une brume noir que seul moi pouvais voir… seul un vampire peut assisté à la mort d'un autre vampire…

_Ne m'aime pas… même si je t'aime… ces mots qu'il avait prononcé un soir de pleine lune, lors d'une nuit sanglante, resterons gravés à jamais dans mon esprit_.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ OooOooO ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Fin !**_

Voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire ! donc si vous avez des commentaires a faire ne vous gêner pas ! en tout cas je réitère mon affirmation en vous souhaitant un joyeux noël !

Petite note pour ceux que ça intéresse et dont fait parti Yuki (n'est-ce pas ??) : je suis désolé de vous faire patienter pour la parution de mon autre fiction (une vie, mon univers) mais je n'ai pas encore écris le prochain chapitre ! donc je vous pris d'accepter mes plus plates excuses !

Amicalement,

Shaynna 


End file.
